Stomach Monster
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa wakes up feeling sick. It's up to her family to make her better. ReTi oneshot for MysticSpiritus.


Stomach Monster

Stomach Monster

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for MysticSpiritus so enjoy. Please R&R.

Tifa opened her eyes weakly and felt her husband's arms around her. She felt like hell; and she knew right then that she was sick.

"Re…" She said weakly. Reno opened his eyes and noticed the way she said his nickname.

"Yes Tifa?"

"I'm sick…." But before her husband could respond both heard the pitter patter of tiny pairs of feet and their two daughters came into the room. Elly, the eldest, held onto the hand of the youngest, Terra.

"Hey Mommy!" Elly yelled, full of energy.

"Mommy!" Terra repeated in her five year old lisp. Tifa gave a weak smile at her two little ones and Elly noticed how tired she looked.

"Are you sick Mommy?" The ten year old asked. Tifa nodded and Elly's eyes gleamed. "Alright, leave it to me and Terra, we'll get you better, we swear on Nightingale!" Here Elly placed a nurse hat on her head and struck a pose.

"Make you better!" Terra repeated, making a little pose beside her older sister. Terra's sable hair matched her mother's and her emerald eyes gleamed in anticipation. Reno chuckled and picked both his daughters up.

"Okay you little nurses, how about we go make Mommy some breakfast in bed, hmm?"

"I'm too weak to eat anything…" Tifa replied. Just then her stomach clenched up and she ran to the bathroom.

"Mommy going be okay?" Terra asked, her eyes watering. Reno nodded and smiled at her.

"She'll be fine, now how about we go eat something and come check on Mommy, okay?" Both girls nodded and together they went out of the bedroom. About ten minutes later, while Elly and Terra were eating some scrambled eggs, Reno knocked on the bathroom door.

"Tifa is their anything I can do for you?" A blast like a trumpet was the response he got.

"Get me some stomach medication and tell the kids to stay away from the bathroom." Tifa responded.

"Okay be back in a jiffy." After finding the right medication he quickly opened the bathroom door and placed two pills on the bathroom counter along with a glass of water. "Don't light any matches Teef, we wouldn't want the fire department to come here." Tifa rolled her eyes and her bowels rumbled again. As her husband left she cursed whatever gods gave her this affliction from her porcelain throne. She had wanted to spend the day with her family and instead spent it with the toilet. A knocking then came on the bathroom door.

"Mommy how are you feeling?" Elly's voice asked.

"I'm…really sick and stinky so don't come in here." Tifa replied, a loud blast emphasizing her latter point. Outside the bathroom Elly turned to Terra and looked at her with a serious expression.

"We have to guard the bedroom and make sure no one bugs Mommy, okay?" Terra nodded and held out her pinky.

"Pinky swears." Terra said.

"Don't worry Mommy we'll make sure no one comes in the bathroom, 'kay?"

"Thank you and when I'm better I'll get you any ice cream you want." Tifa said on her knees, dry heaves wracking her body.

"Yay, you're the best mommy!" Elly grabbed Terra's hand and together they ran outside to the hall and sat down.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Terra asked her sister.

"She has the Stomach Monster. It's a little green thing that lives in her belly and makes her spit out green stuff. Also the monster makes her really stinky and if you smelt her you'd be stinky too." Terra's eyes widened and she hugged onto her sister tightly.

"Don't let Stomach Monster get me!" Elly hugged her sister back and smiled.

"I'm your big sister Terra, nothings going to get you while I'm around!" Elly exclaimed, puffing out her chest.

"Elly's the best big sister evah!" Terra said, kissing her sister on the cheek. Reno walked up to the bedroom door and looked down at his two little girls.

"And what are you two doing?"

"We're watching over Mommy so you can't go in and get the Stomach Monster." Elly said.

"I see…well do you want some coloring books to pass the time?"

"Yes pwease…" Terra said. Reno soon returned with some coloring books. The father then sat down next to his daughters and started coloring with them.

The stars were out in the sky, shining like diamonds by the time Tifa went out of the bathroom. Her sickness had passed and she felt a lot better. Opening the bedroom door she looked around the house for her family. Coming to the living room she saw the most adorable sight. Reno, Elly, and Terra were all snuggled together on the couch, a large blue blanket covering them. Tifa chuckled when she saw the marker streaks that covered their bodies. Sitting down on the couch, she snuggled up to her husband. The motion served sufficient to make them all open their eyes.

"Mommy you're better…" Elly murmured. Tifa nodded.

"Gweat…" Terra said. Tifa chuckled once more and hugged her daughters tightly.

"Glad you're better babe..." Reno said, kissing his wife on the cheeks. Soon though they started falling asleep once more and Tifa joined them, arms around all of them in a gentle hug.

The next day while Tifa was giving Terra a bath she saw Reno rushing to their bedroom. A few minutes later Elly poked her head into the bathroom door.

"Daddy has the Stomach Monster." After drying Terra off with a towel, Tifa dressed her and picked her up. Together the mother and daughters walked up to the spare bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Re don't worry we'll get you all better, right?" Tifa said, looking at her daughters. They cheered and Tifa heard Reno chuckle weakly.

"I know you will…" Tifa then put Terra down and went in the bathroom, putting some medicine and a glass of water on the sink counter. Returning to her daughter's she shut the door and smiled at them.

"He'll get better but first I promised you two some ice cream didn't I?" Elly and Terra nodded. "Well let's go get some, okay?" Both girls cheered and Elly turned back to the bathroom door.

"Daddy we'll be back so get better. Mommy's getting us ice cream!"

"Ice cweam!" Terra repeated.

"Okay girls, be good and don't eat too much or you'll get a brain freeze." Reno said before vomiting once more.

"We will daddy." Elly said. Tifa then picked up Terra once more and grabbed Elly's hand. Walking out to the car she looked at both of them.

"What kind of ice cream are you going to get?"

"Chocolate Chip!" Elly said.

"Choco Chip!" Terra repeated. Tifa laughed and together they got in the car, Elly sitting up front and Terra in the car seat in back.

"And what do you think daddy would want?" Tifa asked.

"Mommy flavor." Both girls said, giggling.

"You two are so silly…" But they did have a point Tifa thought. Reno did deserve some special "dessert" after he got better.


End file.
